


Bento Boxes and Barbers

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Even can, Fluff, Isak can't cook, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, cute relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Just a day in the life of Even as he tries his boyfriends attempt of cooking....





	Bento Boxes and Barbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> We were robbed of a season 5 so...this is my interpretation of a small scene i can imagine in my head. Also, this is my first fanfic of Skam and Evak. Hopefully you enjoy. Uhh...i'm Scottish, so i'm sorry if i throw in some phrases you don't understand. Uhh...enjoy!

Gabrielle, as per usual, played on Isak's small stereo (well, Eskild's old one that Isak actually stole) whilst Even was furiously scrubbing at the bottom of the pot with a silver scourer in hand. How Isak had forgot to mention that he had burned boiled rice was beyond him. Didn't he know that he had to stir the damn food? Then again, he didn't even know how to make tea, completely Even's fault for letting Isak inside the kitchen in the first place. The pot was literally steaming, overflowing hot water poured over the sides as an attempt to soften the black bits of rice that had sadly not made it out alive...

Still, no movement.

Giving up, he threw the pot back into the empty basin and filled it with soap liquid and let it bubble up and soak. After turning off the tap and drying his hands, he made his way over to the refrigerator, immediately spotting a plastic orange box. A lunch box? Did Isak forget to take lunch to school? Wait...did Even make Isak food and not remember? Shit. Was he getting dementia in his early age?!

Taking out the box, he opened it and taped to the top lid was a small folded paper note. Ok....he definitely didn't make this. Who puts an ink covered note inside the box with food inside? How unhygienic. Still, he read it.

 

To Even,

Not the best cook but at least try my rice?

Give me tips and I'll give you some later ;)

Love Isak xx

 

Well, that explains the rice, the box, everything really. But didn't Isak know that he didn't have college today? Maybe he thought college days were the same as school days. His media course was on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, so....considering today was Wednesday then....

Wait.

Did Isak really expect Even to eat this rice? The same rice from the pot which had black bits of rice inside? Oh God. At least he had the Emergency services on speed dial...and poison control...they could help him if it's bad...right? Ok....ok...breathe Even...it doesn't even look bad. You can just pretend that the black bits are pepper....right? Just pretend. Actually...looking closer, it actually looks...quite good. It looked like your stereotypical plain bento box. Aww, it even had a tiny disposable fork. Ok. Isak had clearly put a lot of thought into this. Surely...surely it would be edible enough...right?

With trembling fingers, Even grabbed the fork, dug into the rice and lifted out a small pile of....rock solid rice. Wasn't boiled rice supposed to be fluffy? No wait, you can get sticky rice too. He remembered eating it in a Japanese restaurant with Isak on their 21st date...good times. Jesus Christ! It was a little bundle of rice! Why was he so scared?! No way on Earth was Even Bech Næsheim going to be intimidated by rice of all things.

He brought it to his lips....

'Oh god, please taste nice....'

Past his teeth...

'I don't deserve to die so early in life...'

And finally closed his lips, slid the fork out and chewed on the rice.

Ok.

Oh...

It wasn't that...

Wait!

"Faen!"

He dropped the box, rice scattering the kitchen floor and and fork thrown to the other side o f the room and ran to the trash bin, immediately spitting out the poison in his mouth and wiping his tongue with his index finger, a weak attempt to rid of that disgusting taste.

Ok...so there was too much salt and why it was so oily but solid at the same time baffled Even. How can you get two different consistencies in food? He turned the radio off when he heard some death metal begin to play and reached for a glass of water, left out from earlier. oh yeah, he would definitely give Isak more than tips, he would give him lessons! A book for christmas! A school lesson! And his homework would be practicing cooking and how not to burn rice and how to freaking season!

Poor Isak...he had clearly put a lot of effort into this, failed completely, but still....

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!

The buzzer!

Even glanced at the floor, deciding right there and then that Isak would never know about this and shut the kitchen door, ran to the buzzer and answered.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, It's Jonas"

Even mumbled an 'ok' and buzzed him in. Why was Jonas here? Also, did he have a cold? He sounded different... Not that Even had anything against the boy, it's just...it's Jonas. Jonas, as in the guy Isak used to adore more than a friend. Seconds later, Jonas knocked on the door and Even swung it open to reveal....not Jonas?

"Isak?"

"Hei baby, school finished early today and i know that you finished college early today aswell s-"

"I actually didn't have college today...it's tomorrow...."

"Tomo-oh! Well, that explains why the barber was pissy about my missing appointment...faen, i really thought it was Thursday today"

Isak chuckled nervously and set his bag down near his shoes which were discarded seconds ago. Also...barber? Why was he at...oh.

Oh.

Even saw it.

Isak's golden curls...they were gone!

Even literally whimpered and touched the soft prickly strands of Isak's buzzcut. It felt lie his short paintbrushes he uses for outlining, that;s for sure.

"So...do you like it?"

Even hesitated and bit his lip.

"Uhuh..."

Isak laughed and smiled, stroking Evn's cheek with his thumb and sighing softly.

"Faen...and you say I'm a bad liar..."

"No! I do like it...well...i guess i'll get used to it eventually...right? How long does it take to grow curls anyway?"

"Last time, they took a couple of months...my hair grows fast"

Even almost choked.

"Two months?!"

Isak nodded and looked down at his feet. A wave of anxiety suddenly washed over him and he brought his hand down from Even's cheek to clasp onto his own hands, fiddling with his fingers, a nervous habit he had back in his first year of secondary.

"I...i thought i needed a change of hair....different style...if you don't like it..."

Even shut him up with a firm press of his own lips to Isak's.

"Actually, i think this makes you look more hot...more manlier....slightly older...no longer my baby boy...."

"Don't let Eskild hear you say that...he'll call me baby gay forever..."

"True..."

Isak gave Even a quick peck on the cheek and giggled when he looked at Even's rice covered socks.

"I take it your got my lunch?"

Even froze and smiled.

"I did...it was nice..."

"Seriously? Well i'm glad you liked it. Even with the cardamom in it"

"You put cardamom in it?"

"Why not? Doesn't cardamom go on everything?"

And with that said, Isak made his way over to the kitchen, one hand on the handle and twisted...

"Isak wait! No!"

Too late.

Isak froze, eyes trained on the messy kitchen, the floor covered in rice and the little disposable fork he saved up from a pot noodle! He turned to look at Even with a glare.

"So much for my food tasting nice huh?"

Even smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Does the note still apply?"

...............

Even rolled over in bed, exhausted and yawned.

"Isak...baby...man of my life?"

"Go away Even"

"You're not still in a mood are you?"

"Nope"

"Come cuddle then..."

"Nope. Not for a week. I told you this already..."

"Baby....."

"Nope"

Isak rolled over so he was no longer facing Even and slept soundly, Even copying. When Even woke up, he saw it was 3:34am and glanced at the small boy in his arms. With a smile, he kissed the top of his newly shaven head and sighed. Oh Isak, even in his sleep, he couldn't stay mad at Even...


End file.
